


Tattoo Kisses

by Awkwarddragons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Chanyeol gets a new back tattoo and needs help during the healing phase since he can't reach all areas of his new art piece.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tattoo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Chanyeol has not so nice thoughts and can be really sad at points

Chanyeol won’t lie, he’s been excited for this day since last year when he booked the appointment. It was at a point that he had no visible schedules set yet and he quickly threw in a new tattoo appointment because this new piece was something he needed. The company even told them straight out that the chance for a comeback was minimal in the coming year allowing for him to get the tattoo and allow it to heal with no complications.

Meaning that a back tattoo would be completely feasible and practical. Not to mention he’s been dying to get the design done since he last talked to his artist. They discussed the details from size to color and he left his last tattoo appointment with the promise to return.

Now though standing in the bathroom two hours after leaving the tattoo parlor he’s realizing the grave situation he’s currently in. He can’t remove the wrap and can barely reach the center piece of the tattoo that resides in the place right between his shoulder blades.

It’s something he honestly overlooked and in his opinion is merely a minor setback.

Chanyeol stretches his arm and attempts to pull the cover off of his new tattoo to get it clean, but he can feel his skin pull. The same area that he swears he got tattooed on mere hours ago. So he stops and lets out a breath he was holding before pacing.

He can’t call some of the members because they’re off doing promotions and or in the military. Hell if not that then they might just be busy in general. Chanyeols mind wanders and he can feel his thoughts start to spiral.

Spiral downwards into an unpleasant realization and confrontation that he can’t bear to think about. The latest articles about him don’t help as his brain starts throwing the negatives at him.

Chanyeol shakes his head and steps out of his bathroom reaching for his phone and dialing up Sehun. It takes a moment before the other answers. From the background noise alone Chanyeol can tell the other is watching the sports game that was all the talk in the news. 

“He-”

“What's up? I’m a bit busy.” Sehuns words are muffled and followed by the worst chewing noises, that gross even Chanyeol out despite the friendship he has with the younger.

“Oh sorry, wrong person.” Chanyeol lies effortlessly or so he thinks.

“Are you sure?” There’s rustling on Sehuns end of the line and after a moment the other boy seems to speak in a clearer tone. “Are you okay?”

Chanyeol has to think a moment on the question.

Is he really okay? Well aside from the obvious tattoo problem at hand.

“…Yeah.” Chanyeol knows how uncertain his voice is and still he shrugs it off refusing to worry Sehun more. When he hears a familiar voice over the phone he realizes what Sehun really means by being busy. “Yeah, like I said wrong number.” His voice sounds steady and Chanyeol praises himself inwardly. “Tell Junmyeon I said hi.”

He hangs up before the other can say anything.

His mind runs wild with worries more pressing than the tattoo situation. The worst this tattoo debacle could cause by not removing the cover is an infection that makes his back fall off and expose his spine for the world to see. Knowing his not so nice fans they might make fun of how his spine looks, saying something about the bones don’t sit quite right or some might look deformed. Then again he’s no medical professional on the cons of leaving your tattoo covered and he surely can’t read the minds of all his fans.

Chanyeol puts the phone down and shakes his head once more, slapping his cheeks lightly this time as he cracks his knuckles and re-enters the bathroom. Determination set in his eyes as he leaves his worries behind him.

This tattoo problem will be defeated one way or another.

\--

It only really takes Chanyeol two days to figure out a schedule on how to clean his new piece of art. The plan is less complicated than he originally anticipated and in some ways he can’t help but feel proud of what he’s done. If it was some big shot con artist plan, like on the anime Great Pretender, then it would be foolproof. Maybe he’d even make Laurent proud, not to the level of Edamura though.

Chanyeol shakes his thoughts as his phone buzzes with a group text. He doesn’t bother to read it as he swipes it away.

Of course he has no luck. Not when three days after getting his tattoo he falls and in the process pretty much puts his left arm out of commission for the remaining duration of the tattoo healing process.

He’s currently sitting in his house with Sehun besides him. The younger is tapping away furiously on his phone and Chanyeol doesn’t need to look to know that the other is doing something for Junmyeon. He too seems to have ignored the group text.

“So you good?” Sehun sounds impatient and if Chanyeol didn’t know better he may be affected by the implications held in the cold tone. In reality though he knows Sehun is just ready to leave and doesn’t want to stick around Chanyeol any longer. Not when he knows that Junmyeon might be visiting or that there’s a drink waiting for Sehun at home.

Chanyeol nods, to Sehun and to himself.

Sehun nods before standing, dusting off his pants and waves goodbye before walking out in a suave manner. The other never really did waste time. Chanyeol thinks it was a side effect of practically growing up in the music industry and spotlight. Sehun was a tough cookie and it showed, he’s seen people be hurt and doesn’t want the same for him. That the older can understand, he can understand it perfectly.

Chanyeol listens as the door closes and he’s left alone in an empty house all by himself. He lets out a shaky sigh before leaning his head over the couch and staring up at the pristine white ceiling.

The bad thoughts don’t get through often. All the what ifs, pointless accusations by fans who know nothing, and all his personal demons looming over his shoulder ready to pounce and consume him. It doesn’t help that his foolproof tattoo plan has officially been blown to smithereens with his arm put in a sling to help it from being hurt again. He can’t understand why he’s not supposed to get hurt though when the company refuses to put him the spotlight.

Not that he wants all eyes on him, but rather on his art and what he creates. He wants people to listen to his music and have it help them in ways music hasn’t done before. He wants people to watch his foolish missteps or petty conquers in videos and have a laugh to brighten up their day.

Chanyeol deep down wants purpose.

Not in the way that it slaps him in the face either. He simply wants to feel like he’s needed and or like he has a reason to keep doing what he does.

Chanyeol can feel his demons start to wrap around him and plague his mind. It’s been some time since it’s happened and even now the feeling is cold as his thoughts envelop him in a harsh manner.

Still he doesn’t feel like fighting, he’s seen where that gets people, and begins to hum a small tune as he closes his eyes, succumbing to darkness and all that lurks within.

\--

Chanyeol wakes to his doorbell ringing and phone going crazy.

His first thought is that the apocalypse has finally occurred. The world outside a flame and zombies overtaking the earth as this wretched pandemic takes another turn for the worst.

“About time.” The words are muttered and he’s not sure the pronunciation is even correct in the state of post sleep he’s in. If he’s being honest he’s somewhere between aware and not there. 

Slowly Chanyeol opens his eyes and he’s brought back down. Back to the reality that he broke his arm and Sehun left him for his boyfriend. Furthermore, he’s got a new tattoo with no way of taking proper care of it. Well care to his standards.

All the bad thoughts are screaming at him and yelling at him, practically making Chanyeol wish he was block out all the bad. Not one good thought dares to step up and throw the darkness off it’s pedestal.

He knows that the meta-phorism and personification of his potential depression is not good. Just like giving names to strays or in a better visualization allowing his mental problems to walk right into his home uninvited.

He’s been to therapy before and has been told that this is not what you want to do. In fact it’s the exact opposite of what you want to do, not saying that bottling everything up will make all your problems in the word disappear. Maybe talking to someone or working things out will help.

The doorbell rings again and Chanyeol stands partially annoyed with the persistent noise.

He’s so close to having a mental breakdown and he just hopes that the person at the door would stop. Maybe they’d understand better if he told them outright he’s having a moment. Knowing his current luck though it’d probably be making headlines by tomorrow morning.

It’s when he checks the security to see who’s at the door is he genuinely surprised, brain pausing to fully comprehend what he sees. His thoughts go from life-is-pointless to absolute panic mode.

Chanyeol screams inwardly before composing himself into a more decent and put together manner. He takes a few deep breaths before removing the locks and opening the door, allowing himself to come face to face with Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

Also known as the boy he has helplessly fallen in love with since a few years back after the realization slapped him in the face. Quite literally too when Baekhyun slapped him with a sandal trying to hit Sehun. 

From that point forwards Chanyeol has headed towards a downhill spiral of unrequited love and pointless feelings. Several times he’s imagined causing a big scene to ruin their friendship or worse hurt the group. Maybe then he’d feel better and not feel worried about bringing ruin to the group.

Chanyeol knows not to be selfish and he knows that their romanticism in his head isn’t going anywhere, their friendship is all they have and all they will have. The line was drawn for them and not one of them has dared to cross it. For a multitude of reasons.

The main though being Chanyeol and all his seemingly sad baggage, at least that’s why he hasn’t taken the step forward. A close second would be the small box the company has put him in and told him to stay in. Promising safety in this small box when in reality it’s only meant to drive one mad. 

This time Baekhyun knocks, signaling the older boys impatience. Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief before swinging the door open, ensuring this time he removed any locks so he doesn’t pull something trying to force the wooden barrier open.

“What are you doi-”

Baekhyun is on him before Chanyeol can say anything else, the other boy frantically looking him up and down as if assuring he was okay. Though he looks more winded with his hair everywhere and the hat on his head falling off. Not to mention the casual clothing is a dead giveaway that the other was lounging at home. Knowing Baekhyun the other just jumped into their car and took off, not a care in the world about looks.

Not like anyone would be out when there’s a global pandemic going on anyways. At least they’re not allowed out since they have no promotions at the time being. 

“Oh my gosh thank goodness you’re okay.” Baekhyun lets out a small relieved noise before toeing off his shoes, seemingly inviting himself in. Though Chanyeol wouldn’t refuse him anyways, a fact he probably said in passing to the older boy when drunk

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Baekhyun whips his head around quickly at the words, eyes wide in surprise as he stares at Chanyeol with the face that screams are-you-an-idiot. Of course he takes no offense to the harsh look and shrugs, curiously still waiting for an answer.

“I heard you got hurt and Sehun told me-”

“Sehun?” Of course it was Sehun, he should have known that Sehun would spill the beans to Baekhyun.

“Well yeah he told me that you fell and hurt yourself.” Baekhyun finishes his words, but his eyes say that he has more to say so Chanyeol waits a second to see if the boy continues. When Baekhyun doesn’t he turns and starts walking back to his couch.

“I’m fine.” Chanyeol isn’t sure he is.

“I don’t care if you are fine or not.” Baekhyuns words contradict with his prior statements and Chanyeol is about to speak up, not ready for mind games. “Plus I know you’re not. Everything about you screams something is wrong. Let me help you.”

The room is silent and Chanyeol can’t find the words he wants to say. Of course Baekhyun would see right through him and of course he won’t go full out confession on the other when his own feelings are about as doomed as the Titanic.

“Baek-” His words of protest are cut off when Baekhyun moves to stand in front of him, arms crossed like a stubborn child.

“I’ll rephrase my words. I’m helping you.”

Chanyeol has no time to fight the words before he’s being pulled off the couch.

When he stands, face to face with the other boy and can see so many emotions in the others eyes a part of his façade cracks. He won’t be able to lie around Baekhyun and he knows that.

“Okay.” He admits defeat and follows the older boy into the kitchen. Watching as Baekhyun navigates through his cabinets and drawers like he lives here. At some points and to some people they might just believe it with how close they are.

“Here.” Baekhyun slides over a glass of water and leans on the counter across from where Chanyeol sits. “So what’s wrong?” Baekhyun is sincere and that much can be heard in the tone of the others voice and the pure worry through those warm brown eyes. It can be a bit much at points with how much the older boy worries.

“It’s going to sound stupid.” Chanyeol watches as his hands move while he talks, trying to calm himself down in a silent attempt. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and smiles, urging the other to continue. “I can’t reach my back tattoo.”

“You got a new one!” Baekhyun shoots up from where he leans, rushing around the counter in record speed and pulling Chanyeol from the breakfast bar. “I have to see it.”

“It might be peeling already making it really bad looking.” Chanyeol nearly stutters as he almost trips over himself, the other boy dragging him to who knows where.

“Not possible.” Baekhyun flips on the bathroom light and finally lets go of Chanyeols wrist, stepping back with his arms crossed. Chanyeol can’t help but stare at the other, wondering how he manages to get along with the boys sometimes demanding behavior.

Nonetheless he complies. Or tries to.

Of course he struggles to remove his goddamn shirt the one time his crush is staring and waiting on him. Of fricken course. It’s at this point aside from cursing at himself he wishes that he wore that button up like he planned. The shirt was not a shirt made for relaxing at home though so he quickly discarded the idea.

“Need help?” Baekhyuns tone is gentle and kind, holding no malice but rather a teasing lilt to the tone. It’s calming and the small laugh after words soothes most of Chanyeols current worries.

He can’t bring himself to speak and instead he nods, before sitting down on the edge of the bathtub to help the shorter boy pull off his tee. If he has to then he’ll direct the other towards the scissors and they can cut him from the confines of his damn shirt. 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything though as he helps, working silently as they figure out how to get the damn shirt off. It takes another minute of struggling and laughing at their misguided antics before the shirt is hastily thrown off and into a far corner.

“Finally.” Chanyeol mutters out, thankful that somehow they managed to get the damn piece of clothing off before they died of old age. For now, he’s going shirtless until his arm is either healed or the tattoo fully peeled.

“Baekhyun.” He calls out the others name when he realizes the weight of the silence in the room. “Is something-” Chanyeol freezes as he feels the others hands on his back.

Cold and gentle hands with delicate fingers, running along the edges of his back without the tattoo. Tracing small figures as if will help trace the actual tattoo without touching it.

“It’s gorgeous.”

Chanyeol blushes at the comment, his cheeks heating up at the tone and words Baekhyun speaks. He knows that the tattoo looked cool as he chose the design and worked with the artist to bring a vision to life.

“It’s so _you_.” Chanyeol shudders as he feels Baekhyun run his fingers across his shoulder blades that are tattoo-less. “It’s perfect. Let’s get it cleaned up.”

Chanyeol nods and waits as he hears Baekhyun wash his hands. Quietly he instructs the other on what to do and how to clean up his tattoo. The older boy is gentle and the ministrations are soothing. Chanyeol can feel himself start to fall asleep as the other gently pours water down his back before patting it dry with a paper towel. His day has been long and exhausting, with problems at every turn.

When the other puts the lotion on he starts to wake up knowing that they’ll be done soon and leave the bathroom. Maybe then Chanyeol will check his phone and find all the missed messages from Baekhyun alongside the nagging from his manager.

He can read the messages and see who would care if he was to just drop off the map.

“All set.”

“Hmm.” Chanyeol hums as he feels his head start to ache, filled with too many worries and stressed out from all the yelling he’s endured all day. His dark thoughts threating to return. 

“Come on.” Baekhyuns tone is kind as he helps him up and leads him to the bedroom.

Chanyeol follows the other easily and lets himself be tucked into the bed, like a child or like they’re something more than just friends. Baekhyun sits on the bed turned so he’s facing him. A smile and fond look is all over his face, plastered like a big neon sign.

“I’ll come back tomorrow to help and the day and the day after. Until it’s all better.”

“Hmm.” Chanyeol leans his head out and Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to start rubbing his head gently as they do when the younger is out of it.

“Good night.” Baekhyun leans down and kisses his forehead before ruffling his hair a final time and parting. Leaving a tired Chanyeol alone with his thoughts. This time though his demons seem to be hiding, overwhelmed by the joy and light that just saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> So part 2? If I feel like it I might add it on without asking, but for now here we go! 
> 
> This comes from a personal struggle of having tattoos in hard to reach places, the healing phase is horrible without help and thus I can only imagine it would be the same for Chanyeol and his back tattoo. This is also probably the most drabble based drabble I have ever written and no it's not really been proofread, sorry not sorry! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! - Awkwarddragons


End file.
